Many of the fuel cell stacks on the current market include individual fuel cells that are capable of a linear two dimensional, serpentine gas flow on or through the anode and/or the cathode of the fuel cell.
A need exists for an improved fuel cell stack that possesses the capabilities of providing a high level of power and a quick ramp-up time for achieving full power.
A need exists for a fuel cell stack that can be manufactured using an inexpensive high volume manufacturing process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.